Other Side
by psychoarea
Summary: Sejujurnya aku ingin mengubah diriku sendiri. Apakah saat bersama mu aku bisa mengubahnya? Apakah kau akan terus menatapku dengan senyuman itu? Makoto x reader! XDD


_Jika malam tiba rasanya aku ingin selalu melihat ke atas sana, melihat langit malam yang amat luas serta gemerlap bintang yang memantulkan cahayanya pada sang rembulan. Disana mungkin bercahaya, tetapi tidakkah kalian lihat sisi lain dari sesuatu yang bersinar itu? Terkadang sisi lain itu memang jarang terlihat tetapi bukan berarti dirinya tak ada. Dirinya hanya menyembunyikan sisi gelapnya dalam balutan cahaya malam yang berkilau. Ya, ia sembunyikan karena ia tak ingin seorang pun melihat dirinya yang lain. _

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini pun sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pulang selarut ini serta seorang diri berjalan menyusuri malam yang dingin bukanlah hal aneh bagiku. Gelap memang, tetapi karena telah terbiasa akan keadaan tersebut aku sama sekali tak merasa takut untuk terus menyusuri malam yang telah sepi ini. Kesepian adalah bagian dari hidupku, sisi lain yang kusimpan rapat jauh di dalam kegelapan yang samar.

Waktu terus berputar. Jarum jam tak hanya diam di satu angka saja karena kini dirinya tengah memberitahu padaku bahwa tepat pukul sembilan malam aku masih belum sampai di rumahku. Ya rumahku, rumah yang tak berisikan seorang pun. Rumah yang sepi seolah tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya, terlalu sepi dan amat sepi.

Masih dalam gelap malam yang menyelimuti, kini aku tengah sampai di persimpangan jalan yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Tepat di satu sudut persimpangan itu aku melihat sosok pemuda yang amat familiar di mataku, Tachibana Makoto. Untuk apa ia berada disana? Berdiam diri seorang diri sambil menatap langit malam yang sepi. Hal itu tak menyenangkan bukan? Baiklah, karena rasa penasaranku terus memaksaku untuk mencari tau, akhirnya aku menghampiri sosok itu dan menyapanya seperti menyapa seseorang yang hanya aku kenali wajah serta namanya.

"Tachibana Makoto,"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu menatapku dengan raut wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup membuatku kesal, ia tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau sedang apa di tempat seperti ini?"

Tanyaku langsung pada point utama karena aku bukan tipe orang yang gemar berbasa-basi. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda itu tersenyum padaku, senyumannya membuatku risih.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun di tempat ini,"

Jawabannya membuatku sedikit kesal dan bingung. Tidak melakukan apapun? Lalu apa gunanya kau berada di tempat ini? Lebih baik kau pulang saja ke rumahmu yang ramai itu.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak,"

Diam-diam aku masih terus memperhatikan sosok pemuda itu, memperhatikannya dalam diam saat ia tak menatap ke arahku. Mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang ia lakukan di tempat ini seorang diri. Dan saat ia menatapku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit malam yang saat ini telah kehilangan hampir sebagian besar cahayanya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit aku berdiam diri di sampingnya, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dan dalam waktu sesingkat itu— entah mengpa aku merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama tak kurasakan. Ya, rasa nyaman yang entah dari mana datangnya. Seketika aku menepis semua pemikiran tak masuk akal itu, mencoba mengelak dari kenyataan yang ada, serta membuang jauh-jauh rasa nyaman itu. Karena dalam hidupku saat ini hanya ada kesepian serta kesendirian.

"Kau kenapa?"

Pemuda itu kembali bersuara. Aku menatapnya tajam karena tak mengerti akan pertanyaannya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Seolah menatapku sejenak, akhirnya ia kembali bersuara. Dirinya kembali mentapku dengan senyuman itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirimu," ia masih tersenyum.

"Apanya?"

"Sifatmu. Bukankah kau tak suka didekati atau mendekati orang lain? Tetapi kenapa sekarang kau masih berada disini?"

Benar juga yang dikatakannya, aku memang tak suka didekati dan mendekati orang lain terlebih lagi untuk hal-hal tak penting seperti ini. Menghampiri Tachibana Makoto hanya untuk menanyakan sedang apa dirinya disini, apa itu salah? Tentu saja sangat salah karena biasanya aku sama sekali tak perduli dengan urusan orang lain.

"Mungkin khusus untuk hari ini memang ada yang salah dengan diriku dan sebaiknya kau anggap saja aku tak pernah berada disini."

Setelahnya aku tak lagi memperdulikan sosok itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku kembali. Sebelum kurasakan ada sentuhan pada pergelangan tanganku. Dan ya, benar saya ternyata orang itu lagi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang," jawabku singkat.

"Biar ku antar,"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Akan ku antar."

"Sudah ku katakan tidak usah."

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarmu."

"Apa kau tuli?" Omelku kesal.

"Tidak,"

"Sudah jelas-jelas ku katakan TIDAK USAH MENGANTARKU."

Akhirnya aku berteriak tepat dihadapannya. Biarkan saja telinganya itu menjadi tuli sungguhan. Dasar menyebalkan. Sebegitu lemahkah diriku? Sampai-sampai kau ingin mengantarku pulang. Tachibana Makoto no BAKA!

"Hahaha, kau manis sekali."

Kulihat sekilas pemuda itu kembali tersenyum bahkan tertawa dan lagi kata-katanya tak masuk akal. Apa yang dia bicarakan? Manis? Siapa? Aku? Hah, dasar idiot. Aku tak membutuhkan pujian dari siapapun. Lagi pula dirinya benar-benar seperti orang idiot yang selalu tersenyum dan tiba-tiba saja berkata seperti itu ditengah kekesalanku.

"Ayo," ia terssenyum dan— menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya, tetapi saat itu pula aku tak dapat melakukannya. Ada apa denganku? Ini bukan diriku yang biasanya. Aku— entah mengapa merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat kami berdua terus menyusuri jalan sepi ini. Terlebih lagi ketika telapak tangan kami masih bertautan seperti ini.

_Hei, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?_

_Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja saat berjalan beriringan dengan orang sepertiku?_

_ Apa kau tak membenciku? _

_Kau tak merasa risih dengan diriku yang seperti ini? _

Hatiku ingin menanyakan semua hal itu tetapi mulut ini tetap saja terkunci rapat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun padanya. Hingga akhirnya aku hanya diam sambil terus menundukkan wajahku seolah tak perduli dengan jalan yang kulalui. Aku tak perduli jika aku harus jatuh karena tak memperhatikan langkahku. Bahkan aku tak perduli jika tiba-tiba saja kau pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ia berkata lirih seolah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

* * *

Tak lama setelah itu kami telah sampai di depan rumah yang cukup besar, ya rumahku. Perlahan dirinya melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, membuat telapak tangan kananku kembali merasakan sensasi dingin akibat udara malam. Saat itu pula aku masih tertunduk merasakan hembusan angin malam yang membelai lembut rambut panjangku.

"Jya, oyasumi." Ucapnya lembut, diiringi dengan derap langkah kakinya yang kian menjauh.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Bodohnya, apa yang ku lakukan? Memangnya aku ada keperluan apa lagi dengannya?

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Ukh, arigatou." Ucapku sedikit kaku, atau memang sangat kaku?

"Hahaha kau mengucapkannya dengan sangat kaku,"

Hah.. ternyata memang benar-benar kaku. Sejujurnya aku memang jarang sekali mengucapkan kata itu pada siapapun. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan kata itu kepada teman sekolahku, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Tachibana Makoto yang dikenal sangat ramah serta baik hati.

"Itu karena aku tak seperti dirimu, Tachibana Makoto."

"Kau dan aku itu sama," ucapnya santai, membuatku kembali mentapnya tajam.

"Kalau kau ingin berkata kita sama karena satu sekolah kau salah besar, Tachibana Makoto."

"Bukan, bukan itu. Kau dan aku sama-sama manusia dan pastilah kau memiliki hati, bukan begitu?"

Aku tak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya. Ya, aku memang manusia yang memiliki hati tetapi hatiku—

"Tetapi sayangnya kau selalu menunjukkan bahwa kau sudah tak lagi memiliki hati itu,"

Saat itu aku hanya memasang wajah datar, aku tak tau harus membalasnya dengan kata-kata apa. Semua yang dikatakan pemuda ini benar adanya. Lalu, mengapa dirinya mengetahui hal itu? Padahal selama ini aku tak pernah bicara dengannya, bertemu dengannya pun hanya di sekolah saja. Selain itu aku selalu menutup diriku dari keramaian terlebih lagi dari orang-orang seperti dirinya.

"Selama ini kita memang tak pernah bicara, seandainya bicara pun hanya sekedar menanyakan jadwal piket bukan? Tetapi selama itu pula aku selalu memperhatikamu,"

"Memperhatikan aku?"

"Ya, kau yang selalu menutup dirimu dari keramaian. Dirimu yang tak pernah jujur akan perasaanmu sendiri. Serta dirimu yang selalu kesepian ditengah ramainya canda dan tawa orang-orang disekitarmu."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Cukup lama aku melakukan hal itu sehingga membuat dirinya berbalik mentapku dengan tatapan yang sebelumnya tak pernah kulihat dari seorang Tachibana Makoto. Sebuah tatapan keseriusan yang terlihat begitu dingin kini tengah ia perlihatkan padaku. Mungkinkah ini sisi lain dari dirinya?

"Maaf,"

Hanya dengan satu kata itu tatapannya kembali pada sosok Tachibana Makoto yang selama ini kulihat. Tatapannya kembali melembut seperti sebelumnya, sangat lembut membuatku kembali membenci orang ini. Aku tak suka, sangat tak suka dengan tatapan itu. Aku membencinya, terlalu membencinya karena tatapan itu begitu menusuk hatiku. Membuatku ingin mengeluarkan cairan yang sejak tadi terbendung dimataku.

"Akh," sesaat setelahnya aku benar-benar merasakan benda itu menetes ditelapak tanganku.

"Kau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, mataku hanya kelilipan," ucapku seraya meyakinkannya.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin akau percaya dengan ucapanmu."

Ia menatapku, masih dengan tatapan itu. Perlahan kulihat jari-jari tangannya bergerak bebas guna menghapus air mata yang masih saja menetes membasahi wajahku. Sontak aku terkejut, tetapi aku tak dapat menepis tangan lembutnya itu. Aku hanya terdiam, merasakan sentuhan darinya.

"—karena yang kupercayai hanyalah hatimu,"

"Hati-ku?"

"Ya, hatimu. Hatimu yang diam-diam mengharapkan kehangatan itulah yang kupercayai. Kau memang tak mengenalku, bahkan tak perduli dengan keberadaanku. Tetapi aku berbeda denganmu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu bahkan ingin rasanya aku menyapamu bukan untuk menanyakan jadwal piket atau sejenisnya. Aku ingin menyapamu, mengenalmu, dan sampai saat itu tiba aku hanya dapat memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Diam-diam memperhatikanmu membuatku menyukaimu walaupun aku tau kau tak mungkin membalasnya."

"A-a-ku..."

"Kau tak usah mengatakan apapun karena aku tau kau tak ingin melakukannya."

Kemudian dirinya pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam mematung saat menatap sosoknya yang menjauh. Perlahan tubuh tinggi itu mulai terlihat semakin kecil dan sangat samar karena minimnya penerangan disini. Saat itu pula aku bingung, aku tak tau harus mengikuti kata hatiku atau egoku yang terlalu tinggi. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu aku harus menentukannya, menentukan jalan hidupku yang ingin kuperbaiki mulai saat ini.

"Tuggu!" Aku berteriak cukup kencang dan kuharap dirinya dapat medengarku.

"Tachibana Makoto, semua yang kau katakan memang benar adanya. Aku yang kesepian, menjauh dari keramaian atau apalah itu. Kau benar, kau seolah membaca hatiku dan itu membuatku sangat membencimu. Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu lebih dari apapun. Aku tak suka sifatmu, tatapanmu, serta raut wajahmu yang selalu saja tersenyum."

Aku terdiam sesaat tetapi kuharap ia masih mendengarnya karena dapat kulihat dirinya telah menghentikan langkahnya sesaat setelah aku berteriak dari tempat ini. Kuharap semuanya akan berubah setelah ini, karena aku tak ingin lagi menjadi manusia tak berguna seperti sekarang.

"Jauh di dalam hatiku aku selalu bertanya mengapa kau dapat tersenyum seperti itu? Apakah hidupmu selalu bahagia? Apakah kau tak pernah tersakiti atau merasa kesepian? Tetapi setelah berfikir cukup lama aku tau tak ada satupun manusia di dunia ini yang hidup tanpa rasa sakit serta rasa sepi. Walaupun hanya sesaat pastilah setiap orang akan merasakan hal itu. Dan kau— kau selalu menutupinya dengan senyuman itu, kenapa? Kenapa kau tak terpuruk sepertiku? Aku iri padamu, aku membencimu, aku tak suka caramu itu!"

Hening, aku tak mendengar ia membalas perkataanku. Tetapi aku juga tak melihatnya berbalik ke arahku atau melangkahkan kembali kakinya guna meninggalkan tempat ini. Kini dirinya haya terdiam disana sambil mendengar kata-kata kejamku.

"Kumohon, jika kau masih perduli padaku berbaliklah dan kembalilah. Tetapi jika kau membenciku, silakan kau pergi dan jangan pernah lagi berbicara padaku."

Aku kembali tertunduk, entah mengapa air mata yang tadi sempat terhapuskan olehnya mulai muncul lagi membasahi wajahku. Entah mengapa aku takut, takut ia tak kembali lagi. Ada apa sebenarnya? Bukankah aku membencinya? Tetapi diriku yang sekarang seolah begitu mengharapkannya kembali.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mendekat ataupun menjauh darimu."

Perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap sosoknya yang saat ini tak menjauh tetapi juga tak berada dekat dihadapanku. Jarak diantara kami memang tak sejauh tadi, tetapi juga tak sedekat sebelumnya. Memang aku dapat melihatnya sangat jelas tetapi kenapa dirinya—

"Aku ingin kau yang melakukan hal itu. Aku ingin kau mendekat jika kau tak benar-benar membenciku dan lakukanlah hal sebaliknya jika kau membenciku."

"Aku—"

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu lagi! Sekarang yang ingin kulihat hanyalah tindakanmu dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan."

Ya, kau benar. Aku akan melangkah maju, menghampirimu yang berada tak jauh dariku. Mulai detik ini juga aku akan mengubah cara fikirku. Aku akan membuka kembali hatiku untuk orang-orang disekitarku. Aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Dan yang terakhir aku ingin kau—

"Aku ingin kau mengatakannya sekali lagi. Katakan jika kau menyukaiku, Tachibana Makoto."

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum, aku tersenyum dihadapan dirinya. Mungkin air mata ini masih terus membasahi wajahku tetapi senyuman ini juga menghiasi wajahku bersama air mata itu. Aku senang, aku tak dapat menahan senyumanku yang telah lama menghilang tetapi disisi lain aku juga ingin menangis. Aku ingin menangis untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum air mata itu berubah menjadi senyuman cerah saat dirinya selalu berada disisiku. Mulai hari ini hingga malam terakhir dalam hidupku.

"Mulai detik ini aku ingin merubah hidupku, aku ingin tersenyum kembali dan aku ingin membuka hatiku untukmu karena rasa benciku padamu tak sepenuhnya benar. Aku hanya iri. Iri karena tak bisa seperti dirimu dan iri karena tak bisa dekat denganmu seperti yang lainnya."

"Ya, perlahan tapi pasti. Jauh di dalam hatiku aku ingin kau membalas perasaanku secara perlahan karena aku tak bisa lagi memendam perasaan ini. Aku menyukaimu,"

Dirinya kembali memancarkan senyumannya, senyuman indah yang membuatku iri pada sosok ini. Membuatku membencinya karena jauh di dalam hatiku aku sangat ingin menjadi dirinya. Aku ingin tersenyum bahkan tertawa bersama teman-temanku.

Hening,

Perlahan aku memberanikan diri untuk meraih kehangatan itu lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, kini aku tengah menjatuhkan diriku sendiri dalam pelukannya. Aku kembali merasakan hangat tubuhnya dan tak lama setelah itu dirinya pun membalas pelukanku. Membuatku semakin nyaman karena kehangatan itu. Kehangatan yang telah lama kunantikan.

"Arigatou, Makoto-kun."

* * *

A/N : TIDAK! saya merasa ini nista banget =w= niatnya gak mau dipost disini tapi ada iblis yg membisikan buat dipost aja. Yah, singkatnya ini adalah ff ketiga saya disini yg semuanya blablabla (?) x reader hahahaha. Bagi yang belum tau saya juga bikin yang versi (?) Haru sama Rin kok #plak kalo gak keberatan silakan dibaca tapi kayaknya buang-buang waktu ya /o/

semoga ff ini ada yg baca :D thanks before... XD


End file.
